See One Do One Teach Two
by BensonandStabler
Summary: A string of murders has plagued Boston, each with a motive too familiar to be dismissed. As bodies pile up, Maura is also plagued. By the uncanny feeling that something even more sinister has arisen than anyone has suspected. Her distress leads Jane to stumbling onto the darkest twist of plot imaginable that causes her to question every chance, every choice, and everyone...


See One Do One Teach Two

By: BensonandStabler

_A string of murders has plagued Boston, each with a motive too familiar to be dismissed. As bodies pile up, Maura is also plagued. By the uncanny feeling that something even more sinister has arisen than anyone has suspected. Her distress leads Jane to stumbling onto the darkest twist of plot imaginable that causes her to question every chance, every choice, and everyone that comes her way._

**Warning: Mentions of rape**

"Ready for more, Dr. Isles?"

Charles Hoyt loomed over her, his shadow cascading across her bare body. She shook her head weakly, a small cry of protest slipping past her lips, but he already had her pinned to the floor of the dark, windowless room. Once golden waves of blonde hair were splayed across the concrete, caked with the blood that oozed from the split in her scalp. He jammed the taser under her ribcage, delivering yet another violent jolt of electricity. Convulsions overcame her body. Slowly, they subsided and pain swelled through her chest. She was trembling so violently, she couldn't see straight. Fat tears dripped down her cheeks as further blurring the image of Hoyt as he dipped his head down into her neck, inhaling deeply. She kept her eyes forward, struggling in silence.

"Do you know what that smell is?" he asked her.

Maura clenched her jaw, biting down on her back teeth.

"Hmm? Do you?"

She remained silent.

"That's fear, Dr. Isles. Fear…" he smiled, "and lavender."

Maura stopped, her brow furrowing. She looked him dead in his eye. His smile spread. She shook her head. He nodded slowly in response.

"Janie," he called out softly.

Maura whipped her head to the left, towards a door she hadn't seen before. And in that doorway stood Jane, smiling a wicked sort of smile. Smirking.

"Jane…" she whispered.

"He's back, Maura," Jane taunted.

"No…" Maura shook her head rapidly.

"He's baaack…"

"JANE!"

Maura's eyes shot open, darting around. The grey images of her twisted dream slowly dissolved away, being replaced by the comfort of her bedroom, of soft colors and warm sheets. Her breathing slowed, a wave of relief rushing over her. She tried to maintain this calm, but her nerves were getting to her. She fidgeted uncomfortably, finally deciding to get up and walk around, hoping to ease her anxiety. Before she could move, she felt something shifting in the bed next to her. She froze, every muscle in her body tightening. Her heart pounded in her ears as she strained to hear any sounds of further movement. She closed her eyes tightly, panic and fear swirling inside her, creating a terrifying frenzy of thoughts. Her fingernails dug into her palms as her breath transitioned into silent hyperventilation. Slowly, she opened one eye, followed quickly by the next. She suddenly became aware of the tears pouring down her face as she turned, ever so slowly, to her left, dreading what she might see. And finally, her gaze fell on the figure lying next to her…On the face of Charles Hoyt.

Maura wasn't one to scream often. Even facing death, she managed to keep a stiff upper lip. It was only in times of great distress, of unspeakable atrocities, did she scream. And this was certainly one of those moments.

Bloodcurdling shrieking. That was all Maura heard. She knew she was the one screaming, but never before had she heard her own voice sound so foreign. She flung herself off the bed and into the wall. She heard her name being called. She heard _Maura!_ But still she scrambled back, away from the bed. _Maura! _She heard again, clearer this time, familiar. Light flooded the room. Jane was suddenly next to her, wrapping Maura in her arms. Maura was dazed, confused even. Jane was speaking to her.

"What's wrong?! Maura, are you okay?"

She saw panic in Jane's eyes, concern.

"Yeah," she managed to breathe out, "Yeah, I think so."

"What the hell happened?"

Maura's face flushed with embarrassment, "I forgot…I forgot you were here. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Jane's eyes softened, "It's okay, Maura…" she paused, "You had another nightmare didn't you?"

Maura nodded, "It was…_the_ worst thing I've ever experienced," she frowned, "but it's silly. I-I shouldn't have reacted like that."

"Maura," Jane took her hands, reassuringly, "It's okay."

Maura took a breath slowly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Jane asked reluctantly.

Maura shook her head, "No, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Well, it was enough for you to throw yourself off a bed, screaming…and crying," Jane wiped tears from Maura's face, "Oh, please don't cry."

Maura's gaze dropped down.

"He did bad things, Jane…Very bad things and I _**don't**_want to talk about it."

Maura's words took Jane by surprise.

"It's not real."

"But it is real. It's all too real. It's these murders, Jane. They're too much like him…"

It was Jane's turn to take a breath. The past week had been littered with bodies, all unsuspecting women, alone at night, assaulted, their necks sliced open, white nightshirts neatly folded. The similarities were uncanny. A new epidemic had begun. But Jane stood strong, still protesting.

"He's dead, Maura. I _killed_ him myself…He is dead."

"But the details. We never released them all to the public and there they are, popping up in my autopsies, at crime scenes. Things only he would know."

"I know you're scared, Maura. I know it seems like we're not going to be okay but we are. I promise you…" her voice drifted off, "I'm sorry you have to go through these things."

Guilt. Maura sensed it in Jane's words.

But Jane's voice was firm now, tense, "This is the last time I'm saying it, Maura. Charles Hoyt is _dead_."

Maura felt a tear swelling her eye. She tried to restrain herself, but the words simply flowed off of her lips.

"You know…these are the moments where it really seems like he's not…"


End file.
